Points
by Mekofox
Summary: A girl moves in next to Ikuto even though the town is on the rim of nowhere. A girl full of secrets and is even more mysterious than him. She might even get him wrapped around her finger, can't be can though, thee Ikuto, actually falling for a girl? RT for now
1. Cupid Pays a Visit

Here's My first story! I'm so happy!

**NOTICE**: I do not own Shugo Chara! Characters. They rightfully belong to the Peach people.

~_Enjoy_!

* * *

><p>Nothing exciting ever happens in the town of Yukara. Yukara, Japan. A small town on the rim of nowhere. It might as well be a solitary island surrounded by nothing. No one really comes through. Only people lost, or people...<em>lost<em>. Well, I guess that's not entirely true. My parents moved here when my younger sibling, Utau, was a newborn. Mom always said, "Were going to start over, dear, going to start over." She always said it like she was trying to convince herself, instead of me.

Oh well. Like I care. It was usually quiet. The only time the town got jostled was when a 14 year old got pregnant by the middle school principle a year back. Or, the time when a fire started, burning down a house, killing a little boy a few streets over. I knew him, he was my buddy reader. I never talk about him. No one does, no one wants to remember his smile. His charming smile that never faded or dulled. It doesn't bring tears to me, but it's not the most nicest feeling.

Sitting in my window seat in my untamed room, with posters of rock and screamo bands hanging on the wall, and a few soft porn posted up close to my bed-which might I add, took a lot of persuading for my mom. Dad, on the other hand, jumped on the boat, just about to put some in his room too. He got a slap upside his head for that, though.

My bed a complete mess, my desk scattered with papers, and my laptop's screen black, with a streak of gold sunlight shining on it from the window. My gray-white floor that you could possibly never see, piled with clothes, cans of empty, or half full pop, an open empty pizza box and stuff that didn't even look sane, made walking around difficult.

My feat were propped up by a stack of books my Mom told me to read, but I never had. I was sitting there, gazing out of my window, watching the people next door carry in boxes, was half closed by tilted shades. The pillows behind me stiff after about an hour of sitting, watching. Just before I left to go get something to eat and stretch out the kinks in my back, a blue Hyundai pulled into their driveway. Some curiosity took over. Wanting to know who would come out, I stayed and watched.

That's when my life changed forever, and the game began.

~:_**Cupid Pays A Visit**_.:~

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped as the most cutest-no, hottest...girl _I'd_ ever seen, step out the car's passenger seat like a model. I stared at her curved back and at her ass that was nicely tucked and round. She took a long stretch reaching her hands up to the sky, then stood straight looking at something ahead of her. Her long pink hair blew to her face in a quick breeze, she turned slightly towards me to avoid the gust of wind. The sunlight complemented her perfect, flawless skin. A tight low cut black shirt showing her striking curves. Torn up, skinny jeans so light blue they looked almost white, hugging her perfect, slim, long legs, with blue flats that had a black picture in the middle looking like a ball. Even from the second story up, her features blurred slightly, she was extraordinary.

I stared at her with many thoughts racing through my head. So many ways to win her over. To hold her. Kiss her. Have my way with her. So many...I had to meet her. Have her.

Had to.

She was going to be mine. Mine and mine alone. That body all mine to ravish.

She walked towards the front of her house after the wind died and pulled her hair behind her ear. Her hips rocked like a sitting boat on water.

The way her hips moved, oh, God. The way they moved. Heat moved to my groin. A tickle started in the pit in my stomach and rippled lower. My mouth watered watching her climb her porch steps.

My heart sank when she disappeared through the front door. I leaned back against the stiff pillows. Letting out a long, bleak sigh. Adrenalin rushed through my veins, I was pumped to do something. Something stupid and crazy.

Luckily, only seconds later did I see her reappear in the room directly across from mine. My heart raced like a jackhammer. Her window was only 25 feet away. Every detail of her would be perfect! The gods must love me, because I just struck it big time! Perfect full lips. High cheek bones. A B-cupped chest, close to C. Her face looked like it belonged to the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Completely and utterly drop dead gorgeous.

She looked around her room in awe. Her golden, joyous eyes sparkling.

A devilish smirk crossed my face as I rolled my head to stare at the wall in front of me, thinking of ways to get her.

To woo her.

Hold her.

Fuck her.

_**~...Amu...~**_

I looked around my new room in amazement, already planning where to set things. It was way bigger than my last room. All my stuff could be multiplied by 3 and there would still be enough room to do _ballet_ in. Ballet!

I was already planning on getting new stuff. Posters, pictures, crap to clutter my room with. Things to decorate my walls. It was going to be spectacular!

I walked towards my window seat that had a huge window, which overlooked the entire room.

I barely even noticed my legs moving. Too fascinated with my new room to even look at it yet, I walked up to my window seat, pressing my legs against it. Finally, I ripped my eyes away from my room and looked out the window.

Perfectly cut green grass separated my neighbors house about 25, maybe 20 feet away. I don't know, I was never good at estimating. Their house a fine white like mine. Same auburn window frames. Same gray roof.

But unlike mine, there was a boy sitting in a window seat like mine directly across from me, a messy roomed background showing his lack of cleanliness and walls blue unlike my paper white ones. Just casually sitting there with his feat propped up by thick paperback books. He was staring at the wall in front of him with a smirk on his face. He was defiantly cute. Tall, lean. Messy sapphire blue hair. Wearing all black. Bangs covering his eyes. He was most likely one of those goth, pretty boy guys that had girls on his tail everywhere he went. Flirting with girls, girls flirting back hoping for some action but never got any.

I sat on my knees in my window seat, starring at the boy. I cocked my head to the side as I studied him. His head moved towards me. His bangs parting from his face I saw his eyes were a brilliant Cyan. His facial features so perfect, so perfect that he could challenge Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Leonardo DiCaprio _and_ Brad Pitt and win, _easily._

He saw me and his eyes widened slightly and turned lustrous.

I smiled and waved. I usually ignored it when boys got that look in their eye and stayed away from them. But he: was irresistible, irresistibly cute and-wait, cut that, irresistibly hot and mysterious. I stood back on the ground, opening my window and leaned out over the seat. My hips pressed against the cool window frame. I let my arms dangled out from the window. I motioned for him to do the same.

He opened his window with a quick swift movement. He didn't bother leaning out. But held his window up with his hand just above his head.

"Hi!" I said pleasingly.

"Hey."He said. His voice was so...so..._sexy_, velvety, husky. It sent warm pleasurable shivers down my spin.

"Name's Amu." I said rolling my head to the side

"Ikuto." He said in return.

I gave him the most sweetest look I could manage. "What a wonderful name." I said tenderly.

He smirked and lowered his eyes as if trying to think of something to say. He looked back at me "Thanks. You too."

"So...Amu," he said, after a few moments of just staring at each other, saying my name with intense passion, "need help moving anything?"

I opened my mouth just about to scream, "yes!" But instead saying: "Nah. It's okay." I shrugged. I've never been so interested in a boy before. Not like this. _Never_ like this.

"Ah..." He said knowingly. "I see." narrowing his eyes. Then shrugged "What grade are you?"

"Second year of high school." I chirped.

"Cool, me too." He said slowly his smile growing. My heart fluttered, what a blow of luck!

"Can you walk me tomorrow? I have no idea were it is. My parents assume I know were it is since they went there." I laughed.

"Sure. No problem." He said like it was something he got asked a lot.

"Thank you! Thank you _so_ much." I said sitting up clasping my hands together.

"If you ever need anything, just ask me." He said coolly.

"Amu? Help us move these boxes!" I heard Dad yell from downstairs.

"Coming Dad!" I yelled craning my neck behind me.

"Gotta go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said giving him a shy smile.

"No need in apologizing." He mumbled making a funny face, making me giggle. "Alright, I'll walk you tomorrow when I see you, then I'll walk you to school." He said. I gave him a nod accepting it.

"See yah." I commented waving him off with a flick of my hand leaving my window seat.

"Trust me...I will." He said almost barley audible. But, from the sound of his voice I knew he was biting his lip, staring at me longingly. Sexual thoughts racing threw his mind. For some reason...It didn't bother me.

I retreated back into my room, but not without a last look of his perfect, flawless, ravishing face.

I left my room giving my hips a little more 'swing,' just for him.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, I'm planning on my other chapters to be longer, please review! :3<p>

Thank you! :D

-Sorry for my bad grammar and stuff! :3 -


	2. Hunger

_**~ 2.:~**_

_**Hunger  
><strong>_

_Beep-Beep_

_Beep-Beep_

_Beep-Beep_

_Bee-_

I slapped the off button on my alarm clock and slithered my hand back under the blankets. I was so tired, so, _so_ tired. That damn girl wouldn't get out my head. The thought of her kept me up all night, not to mention the fact I was pissed I had to wait a whole day to see her. A whole mother-F-ing day! You know how long that is? Twenty-four hours, that's how long!

"Ikuto, Baby, get up." Mom demanded outside my door soothingly, giving my door a few rhythmic taps. It was part of her daily routine, along with pulling my Dad out of bed (literately), making breakfast and wishing us a good day on our way off to school.

I grumbled. Getting up was not my thing. I knew if I didn't though, Dad would come in and spray me with water until I got up, or Utau came in and nagged me to death. I preferred Dad.

I kicked the blankets off languorously, not caring if it got on the floor or not, not like it made a difference anyways. Be just another collection to the clutter. I lay monotonous for a few minutes feeling my eyelids become heavier and heavier by the second.

My daydreams of a naked Amu beneath me swirled into a haphazardly dream: The dream's scene was weird. It was not only a dark dream; like being in a scary movie, it was also a birds eye view of being on the bottom of a high hill coated in dark fir trees smothered in moss, brush, and fallen rotting trees with wild vines all around, with a backdrop of gloomy dark clouds engulfing the crystal blue sky behind.

On top of the hill, somehow peaking out from the trees, was Amu's house. Right next to a very, _very_ high cliff. But that wasn't the worst. The bottom of the cliff had knife like rocks sticking out of the gruesome ocean kicking fervently at the bottom of the cliff, just threatening anyone come near so it can knock their body into the jagged rocks repetitively until you were nothing but a pile of bones and skin.

"Hey, dude. Where we going?" It was Kukai's voice and he doesn't sound all that pleased.

The scene changed to a side view of myself, Kukai right behind me breathing hard. His hair damn with sweat, sticking to his tan skin with sweat rolling down his face. I, on the other hand- was only partially as sweaty as him, my hair was just showing signs of oily texture and my skin was only speckled with dewed sweat. We were both dressed like hikers with large backpacks on, burnt brown shorts and dark t-shirt. I held a threatening machete in hand with dead moss stuck in the handle.

"Up there." I said confidently, pointing to the top of the hill.

"Damn." He said irritated. "This better be worth it, or I'm going to go Chuck Norris on your ass."

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

A soft feminine voice sang waking me from my abnormal like dream. Who ever it was, had a voice made to sooth angels to sleep.

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air._

I knew it wasn't coming from Utau's room, she hated Taylor Swift. Mom was more into Piano music and Dad was into the oldies. Hell, the only reason I knew this song was because of girls at school.

I rubbed my forehead as if it would make it go away. I groggily turned to my window were it seemed to be located the loudest. I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the bright light coming from the window directly across from mine shrouding the early morning light.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

"Holly fu-!" I gasped falling out of bed, smashing the back of my head into the end table's corner. I layed on my back groaning from pain, the abrupt pain shocking away the reason why I fell out of bed.

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_You say hello, little did I know..._

For a few seconds I gathered my thoughts trying desperately to remember why I was on the floor and not my bed, listening to the seductive, enchanting voice. All at once I remembered why I fell out of bed: Amu was in her room in a towel dancing around singing "Love Story." Her window still slightly ajar from when we spoke yesterday.

An uncontrollable smirk crossed my devilish lips as it dawned on me: she has her window wide open while she's dancing around in a towel. And _only_ a towel.

Looks like my habit with sleeping with my window open turned out to be a pretty fantastic habit. Now, not only can I get fresh morning air, sneak out at night without a sound. But now, I can peep on sweet little Amu.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"_

I twisted my body, half on my stomach, half on my side pulling myself up by the edge of the seat. I peaked my head up gazing at her. She was twirling and swaying to the music like no one was watching...as so she thought.

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_begging you please don't go..._

_And I said..._

It was breath taking. Those hips. Those _beautiful_ hips that would go so nicely against mine. That chest just begging to be cuddled. That face, that damned face that kept me up last night, still just as beautiful as I last remembered.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

I now know how a predator feels. Finding that perfect prey that could out top all the others, one that others would battle for. Even kill for if that's what it took. All just to get the tiniest taste of her sweet, captivating_ lips. _

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

A small abrupt moan traveled from my chest to my throat. I shifted myself pulling myself more into a crouch, it was becoming hard to stay still. But, it wasn't the only thing getting hard.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew_

Yesterday's chat was pure chance. Now, if only I could get something more to happen besides just small talk.

_So close your eyes...escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, Ohhh._

I goggled at her with wanting. The want strung through my body like needles.

"Ikuto!" Utau screeched "If you're not I up, I swear to god, I'll smack the stupid out of you!" Her footsteps were audible from the hallway as she marched down to my door.

I popped up looking around franticly. Utau would make sure I'd never see daylight again if she caught me peeping on Amu. Hell, she'd just slit my throat if I opened the bathroom door when she was taking a shower!

I yanked the string on my shades as hard as I could in a frantic spazz attack, they dropped like a sack of rocks tumbling over onto the floor .

"Shit!" I cursed leaping back avoiding my feet being hit, trying to take my eyes off the goddess unaware of her admirer that wasn't so secret. With only one plan left, I went airborne to my door. I flung the door open leaping out slamming it closed before Utau could even get a glance.

Utau stood toe to toe with me looking dumbfounded, and skeptic taking a step back.

Her long blonde hair was down around her ankles, it was like a ray of gold aura the way it was splaying around her body. I had no idea how long she took tending it. And really did not care.

Her purple tank top was crooked showing her black bra. I avoided looking down. The last thing I want is to be looking at my sisters chest or her gray boxers that showed way to much leg for my liking.

"Hey." I breathed washing my face of any emotion.

'Relax! Relax! You're too tense! Breath in, breath out you fuck head!' I scream over and over again in my head.

"Ikuto," she said skeptically, "what are you hiding?" It was more of a threat than anything.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you as fast as I could." I shrugged rolling my eyes away from her, playing cool.

What the hell! That was the most lamest answer I've ever heard!' I yelled to myself keeping a poker face.

I shifted my eyes back to her hoping she wouldn't see through my lie. Her eyes glittered, lips parting in a huge grin. "Oh, Ikuto! I knew you loved me!" Utau overjoyed, throwing her arms around my neck pulling me in a tight embrace.

"Yeah. What's a brother for?" I said monotoned pulling her off, trying not to touch her as much as possible. When ever I lie I don't like it when people touch me. It's like praising me for it. And if Mom taught me anything through out my life, I'd be to lie as little as possible. But, it's not really like anyone notices it. The only time I ever get touchy with anyone is when I'm flirting, or anything above flirting. And also, she's my sister, wearing way to little for my pleasure.

Utau left turning on her heel off into her room closing the door gleefully behind her, her hair brushing my legs as she went. Her door was only about 5 feet away away from my door, which was a real pain in the ass. Always coming in, telling me to turn down my music, nagging me to death about every little thing. God she's a pain.

I let out a drawn sigh leaning on the wall. "Fuckin'-A man." I grumbled. I let out a self pitying laugh. If she wasn't so lovey-lovey on me, that never would of worked. Utau was a sucker for sweet talk. Even if she was a strong willed girl with a lot of self control; as long as you don't look like trailer-trash or give her bad vibes, you could easily sweet talk her into something. Which was bad news for me, but also a wonderful escape route.

I dilatory walked towards the bathroom to take a shower dragging my body against the wall.

Dad's voice audible from the hall sounding dog-tired "Aw, come on. I don't wa-" he got cut off, a huge thud following. I knew what that meant, dude just got pulled out of bed by Mom. How thick headed do you have to be to have to get pulled out of bed _every_ day?

I really wonder how a women like Mom fell in love with a guy like Dad. Even though I knew the story by heart, I still don't see how she ever did fall for him. Or how she puts up with him _everyday_.

Dad had the looks, yes. But he still was a heart breaker when he was my age (Just like me). He wasn't, and still isn't really the most smartest guy around. Can't cook and is childish at times. Unlike my mother who didn't really like men, so she was thought to be a lesbian up until she went out with my Dad. Was the smartest student in the school, can make food that will make you want to eat until you burst and was and still is very mature. He was the high school hotty, she was the lone nerd. He spent his time on the field, she spent her time in the Library. He broke the rules, she had no reason to. He lived in one world, she lived in another.

It was a mystery that could never be solved in my eyes. I knew it wasn't love at first sight, I knew Mom tutored him in English class, and he tutored her in life pretty much. But how she even hung out knowing the kind of guy he was still mystifies me. I felt bad for my Dad though, because she had him wrapped around her finger. Poor guy, I know it would never happen to me. No girl could control a mishap like me, no way, no how.

I turned on the bath tub fiddling with the faucet tuning it to a warm temp. When it was at a nice cozy temperature I turned on the shower, then turned around to face the large mirror. Through the mirror, I could see the shower pouring down thousands of small crystal droplets. I placed my hands on the white cool counter top and leaned in close to the mirror admiring myself. I gave myself my trademark smirk staring into my own dark eyes.

"Heh, you handsome devil you." I whispered cooing to myself giving myself a wink.

I took that as my goodbye and stripped off my boxers leaving myself exposed...and fucking amazing. But when am I _not _amazing?

_***~Time Skip~* **_

"Utau, Dear, don't forget your lunch!" Mom yelled after Utau, who was out the door faster than a drinking teen when the cops arrive at the party.

Utau bounded up the three crisp brown porch steps taking her lunch bag labeled 'Utau' in fancy letters. She kissed Mom on her cheek, then ran across the street to Sweety-pie's house without a word.

"Ikuto, you be a good boy." Mom said turning to me patting my head.

"Sure." I said rolling my shoulders back.

"I mean it. No more rough housing at school with Kukai." She scolded, wagging her finger at me. I couldn't help but see her at that moment as a typical Mom. Her bright blonde hair in a messy bun, blue dress shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, open just enough that you could see she was wearing a white undershirt. A black skirt covering her knees looking crisp and clean.

"We were just playing, Mom." I said like it was no big deal.

"Playing or not, be more careful." She said in her Mom voice, hands on her hips, back as straight as a board starring me down even though I was a head taller than her.

"Aw, come on, Mom." I pouted, hunching over pouting.

"I'm not saying you can't, just don't get caught doing it." She smiled her vibrant purple eyes going soft. Mom gave up long ago pretending I listened to her.

Next door, I heard Amu's front door open and then close.

"Gotta go, Mom." I said waving goodbye walking down the porch steps., "Love you." I whispering loud enough so only she could hear.

"Have a good day honey!" She waved. "I love you too." She said extra loud to make sure everyone in the area heard.

"Mom!" I cried softly to her looking around alarmed, but the only person I saw was Amu looking over at me, smiling bashfully. When I looked back at Mom to glare at her she was already fleeing inside the house closing the door giggling to herself.

I turned my attention back to Amu as she crossed our equally green lawns towards the front of my stone walkway. I joined up with her, feeling her odd gold eyes watch my every move like she was taking note. Let her, let her see my handsome looks, my bold, king like walk. Let her fall for my, _oh so_ charming personality.

I couldn't help but admire her. Her lips were full like a baby's and cheeks full like a child, with big golden doe eyes. Body of a playboy's model-besides the huge breast implants. She looked so mature and so young. I didn't know either to feel like a pedophile or the luckiest guy on earth to have her so close to me. Her body is just as extraordinary as she was in her room. Her red and black plaid skirt showed off her smooth legs and wide hips, the long black T-shirt she wore was only slightly tight, but still showed off her amazing chest and her slim waist, the black combat boots she wore with made her look badass and sexy.

"Hey." She said softly lowering her head as if intimidated by me.

"Hey. You look comfortable." I said, tossing my head up flicking hair out of my eyes.

She looked up at me through strands of hair blushing, her voice so soft it was barely audible "It was the first outfit that I found."

I placed my hand on her lower back guiding her down the street.

"So, Amu. How was your morning?" I asked in a casual tone.

"Good. I heard..." She was saying. But that's not what I was paying attention to anymore. I was doing side looks at her chest. Oh, her perfectly formed perky chest that did little bounces with each step.

"...Ikuto?" Her voice cut in.

"Hu?" I asked bewildered turning my attention to her face. She was looking at me with a confused look that even puppies couldn't out-cute.

"I said I heard a loud bang from your house." She recited. I wish she didn't have to say 'bang.'

"Shit." I cursed under my breath darting my eyes away. I felt myself getting hard as I tried to not picture her underneath me, making my bed bang against the wall threatening to crumble the wall into little wood chips. I buried my hand that was on her back into my hoodie pocket making my jacket cover the bulge in my pants.

"Hu?" She half laughed confused.

"Uh..." My brow furrowed as I tried thinking of what she said. "Your. Uh, you need to...er...crap. What were you saying?" I scratched my head.

"Noises. From your room." She said slowly giggling.

Oh god, noises from my room.

"Yeah. Uh, sure. If...you want...?" I said unsure, raising my eyebrows. I really have no idea what she was saying. Only hoping she talking about doing the things I was picturing.

"What? Dude, you okay." She laughed.

"Tired." It really wasn't that much of a lie...I guess.

We turned out of the neighborhood and into the street that was like a half ball. This is the spot were Kukai had his first kiss with my sister. I won't lie, I did give him a black eye for it. Then gave him a 'forgive me' foot long sandwich. That cleared him right up.

"You're cute." She giggled.

I turned to her abruptly. "Cute..." I said disbelieved at first, then smirked selfishly.

"Yeah...you're cute," she smiled at me, "well...I little more than cute-I mean. Uh. I meant, your like a kitten, yeah know?" She said timid.

"More than cute?" I pressed still smirking leaning towards her.

"Like, kitten cute." She said rapidly.

"No. You said more than cute, then tried covering it up. Very horribly I might add." I smiled.

"Tch, did not." she said like she owned the world, pointing her nose to the sky squaring her shoulders quickening her walk ahead of me a few paces.

"Trust me, babe, you're _way_ more than cute yourself." I said looking her up and down openly.

She slowed her walk and looked at me disbelieved.

I looked at her and licked my lips slowly. Her eyes widened and cheeks turned red. She focused her attention ahead of her, chewing on her lip franticly. She was scared, I saw it in her eyes, of what, I don't know. All I know is she looks adorable like that.

I wrapped my hand around her waist and pulled her close.

"Oh, come on. It's not like it's rocket science." I said doing a gesture with my free hand of a rocket flying through the air.

The feeling her hips sway side to side as she walked and leg brushing against mine was like having small electric shocks run through me.

She crossed her arms around herself like she was trying to stay warm.

I burst up laughing. She looked at me with big eyes.

"Your so adorable!" I laughed.

"Shut up." She mumbled stubbornly.

We came up on the cross walk. No cars. As usual. Small town- and to early for people.

I led her into the alleyway that was my short cut to school. She looked around and pulled back. "Where are you taking me?" She asked frightened.

"Short cut." I pointed, half rolling my eyes, she stood there looking around like she was doing something horrible. "I take it every day. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or something." I laughed. "Or will I?" I mocked, smirking devilishly.

She hesitantly took my hand that I held out to her with a unsure smile.

The alleyway was long at first, maybe about 20 feet long, then took a sharp left which was only a few paces in length before heading straight again where it was only 3 paces until a opening.

The alleyway was lined with faded red brick buildings and painted black windows on the second story. The ground littered with trash and walls covered in graffiti with 3 doors on the left to the 3 stores. It was a gloomy, yet peaceful place. Since we were behind a bakery, flower shop and sweet shop, it always smelled of fresh bread, flowers and sweets.

Amu looked around at the black windows of the buildings that surrounded us like archers. It was like she expecting demons to burst out of them. She released our entwined fingers to wrap herself, but I kept her close by wrapping my arm around her. She seemed so innocent and small.

Amu let out a small gasp as she tripped over her feet as we turned the corner where the dumpster was taking up half of the alleyway. Of course I had her in my arms, but I took this as a chance to make a move. I faked myself having almost tripped then catching myself. I spun her so she was pressed against my chest and bent over just a bit to make it more real. Somehow, her leg got in the middle of mine. Her face scrunched up as she prepared for a fall.

Hopefully she didn't feel the bulge in my pants...

"Whoa, you okay?" I asked, giddish.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, her eyes full of amazement and fright. She held her hands close to her chest, she almost looked like she was trying to curl in a ball.

I looked at her face, so soft, so innocent. She was a angel. A pure angel in my arms. Yet, looked so deceiving, ruthless, and like a dictator. It was weird, but, it kind of turned me on. It was like two girls in one.

"Yeah..." She whispered so lightly it took me a minute to figure out she said something.

Either way, I started to lean into her. Her lips so welcoming, body so sexy. I felt myself drawn to her. But, hey, who wouldn't.

But, apparently I wasn't the only one leaning in. Her eyes starring at my lips expectantly, her lips parting with her breaths becoming faster. I would be a fool to not take this chance.

I pulled her in and our lips meet. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was quite the opposite. I didn't let us do the whole peck, pull away then come in for more, I wouldn't let her re-think this. Our lips moved in a rapid rhythm instantly. I pulled her up as close as I could correcting my posture, towering over her, making sure she knew who was dominate. Her arms left there stationary position at her chest and wrapped around my neck bringing her closer and her chest press against mine.

I wanted more.

We backed into the old brick wall where the fun continued.

I continually squeezed her ass with one hand and ventured inch by inch up her shirt with the other while our hips moved along together. She's done this before, what a little player she is. My head went into a fuzz and let my body do what it wanted. Probably not my best idea.

Before I knew it I was in a fog. I could tell what was going on, but it felt like I was under a spell.

I gain more conscious for a little and I found Amu's leg wrapped around my torso as our hips still moved in rhythm. My hands up her shirt under every piece of clothing she had, feeling and squeezing. Then, I slipped back under the curse of pleasure not being able to think straight and see things clearly.

Finally, after I don't how many minutes, I came back with Amu pushing me into the dumpster taking me slightly by surprise. We took a quick break just to take a quick breath before I attacked her lips once more.

In the Fog.

Out the fog. I heard my belt jingle as it started to come undone, oh yeah, she's played this game more than once.

In the Fog.

Then, next thing I knew, she was on the ground beneath me panting. I looked into her eyes curiously, trying to wrap my head around the fact that this girl was just making out with me and possibly about to lead to more. Before I could say anything, she was running off going around me, back the way we came.

My head hung and shook my head, it started out chuckles to a: Wow-that really-just-happened- laugh.

I didn't know what to make of it, so hell, why not laugh?

Although I was still horny as fuck, I stood up, brushed myself off, buckled up my belt, then finished walking calmly out the alleyway like it was a normal day with a high mighty smirk on my , I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, just made out with a goddess. A girl who boys would soon want, a girl who girls will want to be, which only made it even sweeter, because I knew, she'd be back for more.

This is the most _awesome_ beginning to a day, don't you think?

_**~...Amu...~**_

I ran, ran away from him. The most beautiful, breath taking boy in the world. I caught my conscience a minute before he did and took it for granted. While he was kissing me I gathered my thoughts, then I ran, it's not like I wanted to. But I knew if I didn't, more would become of it. Hell, I already undid his belt!

Also, I don't know him at all!

This isn't me. I don't know were the innocent girl went, but there was barely a trace left where ever she went. It was like back in the old days, something I've been striving to stay away from. I just became better too. Then, this horrible boy comes in and ruins everything! Al my practice, my hard work! Gone! I leaned in. Why did I lean in? I remember that feeling in my chest, the want, the hunger. I wanted him, I felt the demon in me tear it's way through me once he wrapped his arm around me. Then I faked that damn trip, just to make a move, knowing that he'd take that as a chance.

Sadly though, I knew in my heart, I'd end up going back for more. The want will be to much. It sickened me, sickened me so much bile rose, but I knew I would, which only made it worst. Because then the hunger will come...

This is the most _dreadful_ beginning to a day, don't you think?

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the wait! This has been sitting in my folder for so long, I forgot I finished it, ha! I'm sorry for any type-o's or my horrible grammar. Please, be brutely honest in your opinions on this, please! He-he, my second chapter, yay! I'm so happy! God this turned out so much better than I predicted, he-he.<p> 


	3. Authors' Word

Hey guys, I never actually saw my reviews, and I thought no one liked this story. When I read this now I can't help but cringe at my writing. But it seems you guys really liked it! I'll put some serious though into continuing it now (and think of a damned ending). Woo! Those reviews got me pumped! God, you guys are so cool!


End file.
